Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle airbag device that causes an airbag to inflate and deploy at the vehicle front side of an occupant.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2016-040154 discloses a front passenger seat airbag device in which a bag main body of an airbag including a main body that becomes inflated and deployed in front of the head of an occupant seated in the vehicle seat, and including a projection that becomes inflated and deployed at the vehicle width direction inner side of the main body. The projection projects in the vehicle rearward direction beyond a frontal impact restraining surface (occupant restraining surface) of the main body and, at the time of an oblique impact to the vehicle, restrains the head of the occupant from the side (impact side).
In connection to the airbag described above, there is a configuration in which a gap portion that opens in the vehicle rearward direction is formed between the inflated and deployed main body and projection. The gap portion is formed such that the head of the occupant moves into it at the time of an oblique impact to the vehicle. The head becomes sandwiched in the gap portion, and thus the head is restrained from turning about the axis of the neck, and the occupant protection performance is improved. However, in a case in which the head moves into the gap portion until it bottoms in the front end portion of the gap portion, there is the potential for the projection to become unable to hold its shape, so that it collapses to the opposite side of the main body side. Such a collapse of the projection has the potential to diminish the effect of restraining the head from turning.